


Colourful

by paranormalpinetree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Allergies to flowers, Bill uses colourful swears, Flowers, Genderfluid Bill, Genderfluid Character, Like Stan only better, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Trans Dipper, because why not, it's Bill, they make flower crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalpinetree/pseuds/paranormalpinetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper decide that going to a flower field is a good idea. Even with Bill's allergy to flowers. Even with the expensive clothes the two are wearing. Even with-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colourful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP are running and giggling ina field and person A trips into a pile of flowers. Person B helps them out and makes flower crowns out of them.
> 
> So I tweaked it a bit, sue me. You got flowers, you got tripping, and you got flower crowns.

"The Devil wearing red shoes with white lace that does not go with those pants. What the hell?" While Bill Cipher was usually as patient as one could expect of a hell-raising demon born of pure energy to be, he did not sign up for this. "Literally, what the fuck am I covered in?" He shook his button-up shirt, causing a cascade of pastel yellow petals to fall off.

"Hey Bill, where did you-" Dipper stopped directly behind the flower covered demon, attempting to stifle a laugh with a poorly disguised cough. "So, uh, what's up with you then?"

"Dipper Pines you will help me out of here or I swear to god I will haunt you, your kin, and their kin." The blond struggled, almost resembling a flopping fish on the deck of a boat after being caught in a trap. His arms flailed, grasping at the sides of the large hole. Which was filled with little yellow flowers. Little flowers now stuck everywhere on his person. "Please, Pine Tree. My nose is starting to itch." Bill let out a small sneeze, blowing a couple unsuspecting blooms into the distance.

"You know," Dipper started, quickly moving giant piles of the petals off to the side so he could stand at the edge of the hole. "I would have thought someone who claims to be a being with no weakness to not be allergic to flowers, yet here we are." His lips bent in a coy smile, raising his neat eyebrows in mock surprise. "Perhaps if someone didn't eat the last of the Lucky Charms without asking, another someone would help him out." Dipper laughed again, this time not bothering to hide it.

Bill grumbled, fumbling with the bottom layers of the soil to attempt to pull himself out. "Okay, so I didn't ask because I figured I could just materialize another box up for you, but no. Blah blah, human morals. Not my fault." Loosing his footing, he slid back to rock bottom once more, sending the mixture of pollen dust and probably dead bugs flying. Bill didn't trust those bugs, always running around without stopping. "Dipper, can you please help me?" He sighed, slouching over the hole wall so his hands rested on ground level.

The younger looked down at the wiggling fingers, and, grumbling in reluctance, grabbed hold. "You're lucky I love you." While he wasn't the most muscular person he'd ever met, running through the woods didn't do Dipper any harm. If he hadn't had that extra push to exercise back then though, he might not have been able to pull Bill out. "Jesus, why do you weigh so much? It literally feels like I'm pulling a back of bricks. I had to do that once for Stan, don't argue."

"Don't you know it's rude to comment on a lady's weight?" Bill fluttered his eyebrows, blowing an air kiss to his partner. He scrambled the rest of the way out of the hole, laying on the ground whilst whining 'these clothes cost more than a middle classed human would make in their life'.

Dipper took that as a cue to glance at his own clothes, noticing deep mud stains on the sleeves. "You're not a lady right now Bill. Also, remind me why we even came here?"

"For these." A light blue aura surrounded several delicate blossoms, floating them off the ground. "Do you know what I'm going to do with these?"

A head shake no.

"I'm going to make you a flower crown."

The brunet burst into hysterics, laughing so hard tears sprung from his eyes. "Y-you're going to- to do what?" He eventually choked on his own spit, violently coughing his way through the tears.

"Way to ruin the moment there, Pines. I meant what I said. I'm going to make you a flower crown and you're going to wear it and if you don't want to I don't give a flying fuck." Bill's eyes narrowed, giving him an intimidating look. "This is me being nice. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Oh Bill, that's not at all what I meant." Dipper swept aside the bangs of his partner. Coupled with the intimate gaze he held, he leaned forward to rest his nose on Bill's forehead. "I like you as you, and nothing could change that. But if you want to make flower crowns, then I want to make them with you. Whatever you do, I always want to be right there with you. Always. . . Are you- Bill are you okay?"

The demon shoved away the other, rubbing at his eyes. "It's just my allergies. I'm not crying."

Dipper smiled, soft. "If you say so."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there is my un-betaed 'I'm going to write this as an example of my skill' piece.  
> You can catch me at http://ripplingreflection.tumblr.com/ (which is a brand new writing account I've just set up, so it's not very fancy nor does it have anything on it.)


End file.
